The Elven Unicorn Lady
by Kirilla
Summary: Discontinued. If you must read something by every LoTR fanfic author on here, try my current LoTR fanfic.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own Kirilla. I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any of the characters in the Lord of the Rings. Thank you. Please don't sue me!  
  
  
The snowy pelt of the unicorn reflected the sunlight and the soft green glow of the forest. She moved with an ethereal grace and beauty, strides calculated and careful, but flowing. Her spiralling silvery horn curved slightly, shimmering in the light of the sun. Cloven hooves moved across the ground quickly, soundlessly, carrying her with speed and elegance, her long mane and tail flagging in the wind.  
  
Violet eyes speckled with silver and gold watched the land as she sped through, their gaze deep, wary. She was watching for someone.. or something. They were not normal unicorn's eyes, though, and it gave her away to the observer. Elven eyes were hers, darting back and forth.   
  
Suddenly, she came to a halt, mane and tail streaming against her neck and hindquarters. Then she peered warily around, as if to make sure she was alone. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground and curled within herself. A shimmery, white light enveloped her, and an elven maiden was left in the wake of the unicorn, curled up.   
  
Languidly, she pulled herself to her feet and stood her full height, long hair falling about her in silvery waves. A soft, blue gown adorned her, in such a light hue it could easily be mistaken for white. Her face was gentle, her skin a pale, almost milky color. A sort of ageless beauty was possessed by the elven maiden.  
  
The maiden darted toward the trees with the speed of a deer, or, more likely, the unicorn which must be part of her. She halted beside one of the trees and leapt upward. She leaned into the tree discreetly, opening a dark hole. From the hole she took out a sharp knife with a jeweled handle. Setting it down, she selected a dark cloak and belt and put them on over her gown. The knife was tucked into her belt, then she pulled out a quiver and settled it over her shoulder, clipping the loops together. After running a hand over the feathers to make sure of their smoothness, she pulled out a long, smoothly polished bow. One last thing pulled out: a pair of pan pipes.   
  
Leaning back from the dark hole, she touched a finger to the trunk, and the hole closed itself up. Then she let herself fall down to the ground. After tucking the pipes away, she started off into the forest. Time to hunt what she felt has been chasing her these long years.  
  
  
~*~ Explanations / Backstory ~*~  
  
  
This story is about a young elven woman, but only part elven, for in her veins runs a quarter unicorn and a quarter human blood. As two sides of her are immortal, so she is as well. Her grandmother was the unicorn of the family. Because of an illness, Rilla's grandfather took the unicorn to healers.. during the healing process, they had to change her form. She became an elf, unable to transform back into a unicorn form. Because of this, Iirima slowly grew more frail, aging much more quickly than an elf or unicorn normally would. Eventually she died of a broken heart yearning to return to her homeland and be a unicorn again, yet she knew that she would not be welcomed.. indeed, they would view her as a traitor.   
  
They married, and had only one child, an elven maiden with skin as fair as the Lady Arwen's, but with long, silvery-flaxen hair that matched her mother's. She bore a scar in the shape of a star on her forehead that glowed when danger was near. She was named Laurea, a word meaning 'like gold', and, like elves, she was able to hide well, yet her senses were extraordinary because of the unicorn blood flowing in her veins. As a little girl, she had sometimes transformed into a unicorn, and, indeed, become quite addicted to it, for the quick and light movement she had as an elf was nothing compared to as a unicorn. But her parents forbade her to continue.  
  
Aquaraican, Rilla's father, grew up to be a ranger. Not well thought of, he wasn't the most honest of men, yet he travelled far in his days. At the time, Laurea and her family lived in a land nearby Lothlorien. He learned of their story as to why they stayed alone and came to visit, curious as to what he might find, though he knew not of the unicorn blood.. for those of Middle Earth did not know of unicorns, and if they happened to cross one, they would take it as demon spawn. Despite attempts to sway him to find someone else, a love for Laurea grew over time, and he asked her to marry him  
  
She consented, taking his hand, for her own love grew strong, yet she never told him the origin of her scar. They stayed in a home nearby her parents, and had three children. The first two were human in appearance and behaviours. The eldest, a girl, died young. The second, a boy, grew up to the same profession as his father, sharing his need to explore. The third, birthed years after the other two, looked nearly exactly like her mother. The pale, creamy skin, the star-shaped scar, and the silvery-flaxen hair.   
  
They named her Kirilla, which, simplified from unicorn speech, meant 'Fairest adventurer'. She grew up quickly, never questioning that she indeed could do anything. Often she became the unicorn, for she discovered it at a young age, being precocious. As the half-elven girl she was, she had many abilities, but the human blood hardly weakened her perspective. She became quite talented with bow and arrow, as well as had a special empathy with other animals, particularly equines. She learned to ride horses well, and cared for several Elven steeds in her time, most notably a palomino stallion named Anorod(Anor means 'sun' in Quenya) and a bloodstone bay mare called Melesse, which meant 'love'.  
  
Her beauty was stunning as she grew over the years, but hidden carefully. She was always one to venture forth into the world, no matter the cost, be it dirt, grime, blood or much else. The wanderer's call flowing through her history passed on to her, and Rilla never gave up on a quest or journey, even if it meant she had to disguise herself as masculine to take part in the quests. Over a span of nearly 2,500 years, she explored much of the land of Middle-Earth. Her father died early on in her lifespan, but her mother remarried to another elven man and had another child, this time an elven girl who bore none of the unicorn characteristics, but always envied her older sister who carried their Mum's looks, while the sister held her father's homely appearance. Rilla was alone in her family.  
  
During her early travels, she made it a personal quest to find the unicorns. Before Iirama's death, she begged her to speak of how she could contact her unicorn side of the family. With the painfully divulged information, Rilla set out to her homeland.  
  
To her surprise, she was welcomed with open arms, so to speak. She arrived in her unicorn form, and at first they mistook her for Iirama herself. The ruler of the unicorns welcomed her warmly and begged her to tell of all that had happened since they'd lost one of their own. Gratefully she accepted their hospitality, finding herself deep within the beauty of the forest they called home, and the secret meadows many lived in groups within.  
  
With the support of the unicorns, she learned of her distant past, and of so much more than she had imagined. She learned how to call upon the magic deep within her soul to heal many pains. She learned of weaknesses and talents, and how to best hide from view. She learned ways to speak with plants and animals of all varieties, how to use her dexterity and litheness to her advantage in battle, how to channel her empathy, and how to call upon trees and the ground to be a refuge for things she needed to keep hidden.  
  
They explained much of what she never understood before from stories Iirama or Laurea had told. Her heritage became much more of a part of her. While she was not a true unicorn, they were open to her change, but warned against some places. There were those who had seen unicorns and slain them easily. Humans, dwarfs.. even elven folk. Unicorns were highly misunderstood and distrusted, despite holding great power with healing, among other things.   
  
Armed with new knowledge of the ways of Middle-Earth, Kirilla set out to find more adventures. Though some wished her to stay in their safe haven, the wanderer's spirt within called her to journey on, and journey she did. For the next two thousand years, she fought many battles, healed many sick, and grew a reputation for being someone you wanted in your questing party. Yet after one thousand years of popularity, she supposedly disappeared.   
  
Little did those of Middle-Earth know she could become a unicorn. Become a unicorn she did indeed, exploring the land and hiding from others in a unicorn form, very little being of her elven form, except to keep her abilities with bow and arrow and dagger sharp and her horseback riding skills at high levels, though she preferred her own unicorn form, with its smooth, soft strides, to the much bigger and oftentimes less smooth strides of the horses.  
  
To many, if she wished to appear openly, she would appear as a pure white mare of regal bloodlines. This was a trick her unicorn relatives taught her. While not often, sometimes she would allow a young girl or maiden to see her in her fully unicorn form. It was to the young females she was attracted, and, indeed, even the older ones. A time or two, she allowed the Lady Galadriel, the Lady of Light to find her, though her elven identity was never revealed. Somehow, however, the Lady found out.. Rilla suspected Galadriel's Mirror Pool, as when she next allowed herself to be seen by the Lady, she was presented with a jewel containing light from one of the most precious stars. This would meld into the base of Rilla's horn, and as a human, would lay as a necklace around her elegant neck. In return, Rilla went back to see Galadriel often, learning of the horrible War of the Ring, and many other things, from Galadriel, yet she stayed in her reclusive lifestyle, hidden from the grips of evil, for should they know her true power, they would find her and take her to use as a tool to create further chaos.  
  
In time, she grew longing to know people again. She visited Galadriel a last time in her unicorn form, and before her eyes became the elven maiden she was born as, with long, flowing silvery-flaxen hair and tall, graceful lines and movement. They spoke for a time before shewas gifted with yet another present.. an elven bow and quiver made by those from Lothlorien to replace her old, by now damaged by carelessness. Armed with these, she set out to find what it was she had been searching out for many long years, though she was not sure what this was.  
  
On her way to the river Anduin, she was met with orcs. For many days, it was a game of hide-and-seek. Because she refused to return to her unicorn form until she found what she was looking for, it was much harder to both battle and escape from the orcs, and, one day they finally brought her down between the river and the High Pass of the Misty Mountains.  
  
Luck was with her, however, and not far off were former members of the Fellowship of the Ring, including but not limited to: Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli. When hope was all but lost, she used a last resort, one that most ears could not pick up on, but she toned it down in the slightest, so that if there were elves nearby, they would hear. Her last resort was named the Unicorn's Call, a high-pitched keening wail which contained words of the unicorn language. She learned it while staying with her unicorn family so many years ago, but had never found need to use it.It worked. The elven warrior, Legolas, heard her cries and brought the alert to his friends, who came to her rescue. This is the story of his rescue and the adventures they had together and apart.  
  
  
Aversion to Mirkwood: Rilla's family has a deep aversion to Mirkwood, for many reasons. Rilla's father, for example, had done much dishonest work with the elves of Mirkwood, having weaned his way into their culture before meeting Laurea. They disliked him as much by this time, and warned him not to return. Unicorns, also, dislike Mirkwood. When Iirama disappeared, the unicorns sent out many to search, but many returned in vain.. and many others didn't return at all. All who were slain passed through Mirkwood, and it became a land of great danger, for the wood-elves, thinking themselves superior in knowledge of the wood, had never known unicorns. With this in mind, they slew the unicorns who allowed themselves to be seen, thinking them demons.   
  
So in Rilla's mind, it is a place she does not want to have anything to do with. Despite it as a possible healing place when she is hurt, she refused to go.. so Legolas and his friends travel the Misty Mountains to come to Rivendell, the next closest place. She only became concious twice in this journey.. the first time, her dilemma was explained and she introduced herself. Then she called for help from the land. Promptly she fell ill again. Legolas was her caretaker during this time, always fascinated with her silvery-flaxen locks of hair and her scar, and even with the gem that was given to her by Galadriel, containing the light. The second time was in the dark of the night where they were camping a day before arriving at Rivendell. She doesn't have a good recollection of either event, though.   
  
When she called for help from the land to get to healing more quickly, the land provided well, sending help from the weather and even carving a passage that went above Moria, from one side to the other. If one looked closely and had keen vision as elves do, one could see the light on the other side. It was easy travelling, and she was brought to Rivendell and the healing powers of Elrond within the week.  
  
  
And so we come to the beginning of this story. I hope it is enjoyable, and that I have not bored anyone with my history of Rilla. I stayed up for two hours writing this, would have likely done more if not for writer's block. I'll be working on the next chapters soon to come once chapters 1-3 are fixed up. :) 


	2. Chapter One: Saved

Disclaimer: I own Kirilla. I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any of the characters in the Lord of the Rings. Thank you. Please don't sue me!  
  
As I fought the orc, tumbling down the hill and over the darkened forest, I grew ever more weary. The unicorn magic was fading. Soon I would fail. Even the elfin blood within me was growing weak. My body hurt everywhere.. pain filled by every move. Magic would not help. My nimbleness was already well into dying.. proved by torn locks of silvery hair on the ground, droplets of blood spraying my gown, my face, and the ground beneath me, leaving a pathway of red each way the orc and I rolled.  
  
Desparation began to cover me.. how could I be saved? This orc was no ordinary orc.. nay, he had a purpose.. to kill me. He was not the only of the ugly orcs waiting.. there were others, following the one tackling me.. for each one I slew, another came..  
  
Finally.. there were not many moments left. I used my last resort.. The shriek that filled the air, filled my being, filled the land was a keening cry. Barely above a whisper, and yet heard by all.. the unicorn's call. Not many would recognize the cry of a unicorn.. but I knew it was my only chance. Elves, I knew, if any were nearby, might perhaps recognize a unicorn.. for at one time, long, long ago, the elves and unicorns were good friends.. still are, but there were no links anymore.. last of them being Elrond.. yet he was still hiding at Rivendell..  
  
The darkness began to fall over me.. my knife fell, cutting new long marks of blood across my right leg ; my bow, my precious bow that I had worked many months creating, cracked; and my quiver of arrows poked into my back harshly. Blood oozed from my forehead, my scar was hurting dreadfully. I could feel my heart beating rapidly.. I did not want to die! But there was no hope! I had lost so much blood.. I did not feel I could fight the orc much longer.. he knew it, too.  
  
But moments before I could fall unconsious an arrow zinged through the nearby air, landing with a resounding thunk through the orc's throat. An elfin warcry filled the air.. followed by cries from human and dwarf... The world swam before me as the orc fell to the ground beside me where I lay in the bloody grass. I tried to focus as fleet footfalls came to a stop next to me and a tall figure dropped to the ground.   
  
An elfin face peered over my own, eyes fixing on mine.. beautiful, brown eyes, full of wisdom and something else I could not place... I tried to speak.. no words could come out.. my throat was spent from the unicorn's call. He asked me something in elvish.. I could not answer.. the blackness was falling over me... He shook my shoulders gently with soft hands, taking care about the wounds covering my arms. I tried harder still to speak, forcing out,"Ortanyë." It came out little but a whisper, yet the man above me nodded and picked me up carefully, darting to a safer place before setting me down and pulling an arrow from his quiver, a fierce look upon his face. Then he disappeared. I blinked several times before I nodded off into the blackness, unaware that a battle was raging around my fallen form..  
  
~*~  
  
A time later, I heard words in the darkness.. Lorien.. Lorien.. NO! I did not want to go to the forests of Lorien.. My heart filled with anger and fear. The deep voice was rough, questioning. Elfin words of question filled my heart.. but I refused. Then: Rivendell? I was consenting.. the darkness slipped back in.  
  
~*~  
  
What seemed but a moment later, I regained my consiousness. I found I was leaned against the solid form of someone, arms wrapped around me to keep me from falling. I gazed upward, though it hurt to move my head. Firelight highlighted the face of an elven man. I felt a sense of safeness wash over me, and let myself relax against him. He stirred, and I felt a gentle touch to my forehead. A deep voice spoke words of reassurance. I fell to the darkness of the semiconsious again.  
  
~*~  
  
Once again I awoke from the darkness.. all around me it was white.. the air was fresh. Slowly I cracked open an eye as my senses slowly returned. I realized a warm hand was holding my cold one, a head of long, blonde hair was settled on the bed next to the hand.  
  
Music filtered through the wind, an ethereal quality flowing to it. My violet eyes opened another crack, and the beauty of the room I was in took me by surprise. As I stared in wonder at the shimmering curtains, the head rose, and I was presented with a gaunt, fierce face.. the face of an elven warrior. Brown eyes that were suddenly so familiar I noticed first, dark eyebrows over them.  
  
"Ortielyë?" a deep, rich voice said quietly. The lips of the elven man moved with the words, and I nodded slowly.  
  
"Ië." I was so tired still, the pain was still great. I murmured further in elven-tongue, my violet gaze slipping down to where a hand with long, slender fingers held my own, then back up.  
  
"My.. rescuer?" I whispered in elven, tilting my head to take in his familiar face."  
  
He nodded, his second hand rising from his side to brush a strand of silvery-gold hair from my eyes. "I did."  
  
"And.. you were the voice in my heart.. in the darkness?"  
  
"Yes, it was I."  
  
"I thank you, sir," I said, managing a grateful smile before I rose, sitting up in the bed. Suddenly as I had risen, pain shot up my back and I cried out in pain.  
  
The warrior who had saved me rose quickly, standing his full height, and called loudly in common speech. Presently, two elven women came, bearing healing herbs and the like.  
  
"You have suffered a great deal, lady. You need to rest and recover," one said in a soft voice, looking upon me with pitying eyes. I was angry, but I was helpless to voice my anger. The pain grew more intense. Sadness swept over me. I could not heal myself! My hand flew to the star upon my forehead, and my other hand covered it. I leaned forward, ignoring the pain my back and arms felt at the stretch. Tears came. While I cried, the warrior was given herbs, which he offered. I accepted, but I refused to raise my head.  
  
"Kirilla? That is your name, milady?" the warrior said gently, putting a comforting arm around my shoulders, ever careful of my bandaged wounds.  
  
I paused my sobbing, gasping in surprise. I forced my tear-stained face to meet his. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"The trees told me, fair one. While we made our way to Rivendell. The trees spoke to me of a Snow Maiden when they felt you, of a Lady of the Forest.. named Kirilla. It could only be you, for the trees do not lie."  
  
I stared at him in wonder. He had appreciation for the trees.. I could indeed feel such, and it was enough to make me curious. "What do you know of the forests?"  
  
"I know plenty."  
  
"Tell me what you know and have heard."  
  
He chuckled, a low, wonderful sound, as the laugh of elven kind are beautiful. "You will demand, Lady Kirilla?"  
  
I immediately was remorseful and apologized in the elven tongue. "I am sorry, sir. I would like to know what you know and have heard of the forests."  
  
He chuckled again, but consented, and for the next hour or so, we spoke of our travels. He did not ask of my origins, and I did not offer him any. Then a weariness came over me and I laid back, pain filling my chest and my heart. "Please.. let me be." I asked quietly, rolling to my side.  
  
He nodded, then stood and left the room as I entered the darkness of the dreamworld and slept, calling out a soft, "Namárië, Kirilla," as he left.  
  
I dreamt that time of warriors, evil, and times of chaos.. but my dreams soon slipped to thoughts of this warrior who had saved me from the orcs.. the one who'd heard my call. I did not yet know his name, but I felt something special, thinking of him. 


	3. Chapter Two: Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I own Kirilla. I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any of the characters in the Lord of the Rings. Thank you. Please don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: I had a debate with Rilla last night, and we decided to change the storyline a bit.. so the fanfic is longer than 4-5 chapters. Chapter three will see Rilla in big trouble.. and no one to rescue her.. Please review, and a profuse thank you to those who have! I couldn't believe it when people replied.. that 'sweet ass sweet' just threw me off, so I had to do some work on this fic. I'll see if I can get the next chapter up tonight. Please, if you have AIM, go ahead and give me a message. I'd love you hear from you. My sn is DrgnPrysm. Thanks, and Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy the revised version of this chapter!  
  
*Note: Kirilla's name is pronounced thus way: key * ril * la.. 'smile' when you say the first syllable. something I learned in French class. I think it makes it sound more elvish, no?  
  
  
Not many days after, I was able to rise and walk again, though my once graceful stride was slow and stilted. The kind sir who had saved me helped me always.. I had not yet learned his name, but it mattered little, for we did not need names to communicate.  
  
After a few weeks more, the elven warrior came to me as evening fell and reached for my hand, pulling me away from my chamber, out into the forests.   
  
"Where are we going?" I asked hesitantly as he paused to let me recapture my breath.  
  
"We are going to a special place, dear lady. I have to show you something."  
  
I smiled shyly, but, upon catching my breath, agreed eagerly to follow, and we were off again, dashing quickly over the soft grass, the forest eternally caught in springtime. My stride was perhaps not graceful, but swift as ever.  
  
As quickly we started our journey, it was over. He put a hand over my eyes, slowly moving long fingers over my eyelids, closing them before holding the hand over my eyes. I blinked a time or two, and when he chuckled, I could hear a smile in his voice.  
  
"Your eyelashes tickle, Lady Kirilla. Now you must trust me.. I will lead you the rest of the way."  
  
I grinned inwardly. Surely there could not be a sweeter man alive. I knew that I could indeed trust him. His free arm settled around my waist and he led me slowly. I could hear the roar of a waterfall grow louder. The soft sprinkles of the water soon sprayed upon my face, causing a smile to grow, though I could not yet see the breathtaking vision.  
  
"Now.. Now look, mi'lady," he whispered into my ear, slowly removing his hand from my eyes. Sharply I took in my breath, staring out at the scene before me.  
  
I gazed over the beautiful sight before me. The water cascaded down over silvery peaks, falling into a misty shoreline. Mosses and tree branches hung over the edges. Singing birds flew past, butterflies circled in great cylinders. I raised my eyes to the skies, and a wish rose within me. I realized vaguely that my saviour stood behind me, also gazing skyward, soundlessly speaking to the clouds.  
  
"'Tis beautiful.."  
  
"Make a wish, Lady Kirilla.. for wishes are often known to come true when wished upon these very waterfalls."  
  
A wish.. I wished for his love. I wished that we would be together forever. I wished for his name. I wished that I was not an outcast, that I would be welcome wherever he was to go. Most of all.. I wished that he loved me as deeply as I had grown to love him.  
  
Uttering soundlessly my wishes, my face turned downward, down to the depths of the waterfall. Water sprinkled my face, mingling with tears that suddenly found themselves coming. I hoped my wish would not be in vain.   
  
I had not realized I had torn myself apart from the warrior until a fair hand found a place upon my shoulder. I reached up and took the hand, letting his strength pull me to my feet. Then I turned around to face him.  
  
"Your name. I beg of you.. who are you?" I said, almost in a whisper, scared to know, yet excited at the same time.  
  
"I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, son of King Thrandruil," he said simply. Then he smiled and continued,"and.. I love you. Nimelyë."  
  
I froze. The words Mirkwood and Thourin passed through my soul, searing both the unicorn side of me and my elven heart. The soft look on his face gave way instantaneously to fear.  
  
I shook violently, sinking to the ground. Thourin. Mirkwood. Oh, please, no. No. No, this could not be happening. Not now.. not with my saviour.. the dear Legolas. I began mumbling incoherently, which rose to a shriek quickly. "Náie.. no.. not now, not Mirkwood.. Not NOW! Not Legolas! Náie!!!" I shrieked desperately to the skies, then rose and tore from the concerned warmth the elven man represented.   
  
My legs hurt.. the left one threatened to give out. A glance back told me Legolas was following, but I knew I would have to become the unicorn again to get away. He wouldn't know to look for a unicorn. I threw myself to the ground and curled into a fetal position, concentrating all my might on becoming the unicorn once again. A light surrounded me, and I felt my body changing. I urged the transformation to go faster.   
  
Within moments I was on my cloven hooves, staring back into the forest, standing perfectly still. I heard the elven man's movement, though he was discreet and silent, as elves are. Unicorns, however, have heightened senses, even compared to elven folk.   
  
Tears broke anew from my elven eyes as I began my run through the forest, silvery tail and mane streaming behind me. I ran on and on and on, until it felt as if my heart would burst from my effort and my deep and utter sorrow. Finally, I halted and stood in the center of the forest. A glance to my hind legs told me I could not run further. Anger welled in me. I wanted to get away, far, far away.  
  
Laying to the ground, I became my elven form once again, and sat up, arms wrapped around my aching shins, face buried in my arms as sobs wracked my body and watered the ground beneath me.  
  
This could not be happening. I loved the dear Legolas. But it could not happen, if he truly was Prince of Mirkwood and son of Thranduil. For Mirkwood was a place disliked by all unicorns. They had been the first to conveniently forget the elven oath to unicorn kind. My father had been of Mirkwood, outcast by his kind. Thourin had been, indeed, his greatest rival.  
  
Great sadness swept through my very soul. Hopelessness shattered my being. Visions flashed through my face, of the time when Legolas had saved me with his arrow, the times he'd laughed with me, the times we had shared, simply talking of our adventures. I had not told him of my unicorn and human blood.. He would not have known. As much as I had deceived him about my origins, so had he to me.   
  
Not very much time passed before I heard footsteps coming near and a familiar voice calling my name. Scurrying to my feet, I began a limping run. I knew I had to get away. Gradually my pain numbed to a throbbing hurt. I increased my pace, despite the throb quickening. I knew Legolas was catching up with me, but though my heart felt to bursting, I continued.. it would be easier to die, than to live a life where I could not be with him.  
  
Grief blanketed my senses, and as suddenly as I had begun running, a misplaced step threw me off. The ankle of my good leg twisted as I went down. It felt like miles to the ground, though in reality none but a few feet. I cried out at the pain from my ankle and the pain that soon shot up my leg.   
  
But the physical pain meant nothing when compared to the grief I held within. If the tears had been dampened by the wind as I ran, they came now wish fresh vigor. I allowed myself to collapse on the ground once more, sobbing. I would be alone.. all alone.. forever. I could not live without my beloved! The strength of my sobbing drained me, becoming nothing but the hiccuping and the continued violent shaking that overtook me. Soon, I fell into the blessed darkness.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Kirilla.. love.. wake up.. please wake up.. Nimelyë! Please wake up!" a familiar voice whispered urgently. The darkness of sleep began falling away, leaving in its wake a dim light, and a face I knew well. Panic filled the dark eyes of Legolas through my barely-opened lashes. I wondered why there was such panic within.. then my mind was filled with memories of the day.   
  
I sat up ever so slowly, keeping my face down. I would not meet his eyes, for surely he would see the shame and grief I beheld.  
  
"My dear lady Kirilla.. what has caused you so much anguish? Please.. please tell me what happened.. I will fix it, no matter the cost.. please," he spoke in a rough voice, trying to sound chivalrous. I knew he would try to fix it.. but he couldn't.  
  
His strong Elven pride had abandoned him, I noted. Guilt welled up within. A tear corused down my grass and dirt stained cheek and fell to the ground. Why? Why, oh why did it have to happen like this? I spoke not, feeling my voice would give me away. Instead, I pondered his words of waking me.. Nimelyë. He loved me? He.. loved.. /me/?! Terror built up. No.. it would have been better if he didn't love me.   
  
"Please...," he continued to plead, yet only now did he wrap an arm around me shoulders and flicked the strand of grass the tear had landed upon. He pulled my face to his chest and gathered the rest of me onto his lap. The tears returned, and sobs once again cursed me with their wicked presence. I dared not look to his face still yet, burrowing closer to him, trying to meld right into him, so that I would never forget his smell or his feel or his delicate touch.  
  
"Kirilla.. tell me what is wrong! You must! I must know what causes you so much grief!"  
  
The concern in his voice seared my soul like getting burned by a fire. I jerked and pulled away. I did not get far before my ankle gave out and I fell to the ground in a pile. I curled up into a fetal position once again, hiding my face. Not a moment later, he had pulled me into his arms. One of those beautiful, light hands came to my chin, forcing it upward.   
  
A sense of doom overcame me. I tried to look back down, but he met my eyes with all the sadness I had somehow known would be there. I wanted to cry, but realized I already was.. the tears increased, large drops splattered down between the two of us. All the shame, sorrow, pain, and guilt I felt was renewed.  
  
He did not speak, but only raised the hand that had brought my pain to his knowledge. I flinched unintentionally, and saw surprise flicker through his eyes. But he continued on his plight, and ran his hand over my scar, tracing it. From thence, he trailed long fingers over my entire face, down to wipe tears from one cheek, then the other, though they kept coming. He brushed wild strands of hair out of my face and continued his tracing pattern, as if trying to memorize it, yet there was nothing but tenderness filling his touch. His eyes never left mine.  
  
After many minutes, Legolas pulled me back to his chest, stroking the back of my head, though I believe he was trying to keep his own tears from showing. Yet I felt them, warm and wet upon my skull, there only moments before he brushed them away.  
  
"What ails you so? Why won't you speak, Kirilla?"  
  
I shook my head, then pulled away and attempted to stand, but fell back down in a heap, crying out in indignation and surprise. Legolas pulled me back into his arms, stood up, and shifted me to a better position. Then, with a big sigh, he began the trek back to Rivendell. I rested against him, somehow soothed by the rocking movement. For the time, I was very grateful for the smooth gaits elven folk have, and let myself relax into a semi-darkness. 


	4. Chapter Three: Run Away

Disclaimer: I own Kirilla. I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any of the characters in the Lord of the Rings. Thank you. Please don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: Oiye.. Okie, I did another chapter for ya'll. Stayed up late last night writing it, then even later reading a bit of LoTR. Please enjoy, and tell me what you think! Good, bad, don't understand? I promise, if there's anything, it'll be explained later on :) I will be switching between POVs fairly often, by the way, now. At least until Legolas finds Rilla, then we'll stay in Rilla's 1st person POV :)  
  
I had let myself fall into a dreamworld, and there I stayed for a long time. I knew when we had reached Rivendell once again, and I knew when Legolas brought me before Elrond. The wise old elf spoke to my heart, as elven folk are able.  
  
~ Why do you hide your trueness, the Snow Lady of the Forests? ~  
  
~ You know well why, Lord Elrond. ~  
  
~ If Legolas does not know... wars have been fought over simple misunderstandings. ~  
  
~ What Legolas doesn't know cannot hurt him. He does not need to know I am part unicorn, or my father's home. ~  
  
I began ignoring him then. There were others who attempted to speak with me, but I refused. Legolas never left my side, save for a time or two. He pleaded with me always, trying to persuade me to reply. But I knew that if he knew.. if his father knew.. who he loved.. who loved him.. Thourin would not be happy. My father would not either.  
  
After only a few days, I knew I needed to leave Rivendell. I could feel myself beginning to give in to their persuasions. It had to stop. So while I was in my dark state, I planned. I knew some of the older elves could feel that I was planning something.  
  
In the dark of the night, when Legolas was called away and the one watching over me was napping on the job, I woke myself from the dreamworld and fled with my quiver, a bow Legolas had made for me, and my dagger. Flipping my cloak over myself, I tried to hide my limp to those who looked curiously after me.  
  
I snuck to the stables and tacked up a steed of Legolas's own. I felt bad to be taking the stallion named Namárië, but he seemed aptly named for my motives. The golden buckskin churned beneath me, not certain with the one who'd only ridden twice.. both times doubled.  
  
"Come on, beauty.. please go well for me," I murmured, stroking his coal mane and curling a bit around my fingers. Breaking a hair or two off, I took some of my own silvery locks and braided them together with pine needles. Then I whispered softly to the braided necklace, then took off a locket I'd always worn.. it beheld the truth of my being, a pure white unicorn in flight. I linked the unicorn charm onto the braid, then turned to the pine trees nearby and steered Namárië beside them so that I could put a hand against the tree and speak quietly. I told the trees what they were to tell my love, should he realize the hints I'd left. Afterwords, I walked Namárië further away from other elven folk and stopped the nearest elven child.   
  
"Please take this to Legolas.. tell him it is from Rilla. No need to hurry," I smiled gently at the girl, who looked positively estatic at being spoken to by a woman atop the noble steed belonging to Legolas. I gave her another encouragement, and she scurried away. Not sure she would take her time, I wheeled Namárië. The stallion was agreeable for the time being, and set off at a gallop. Passing the river, I grinned widely and allowed him to stop and take a sip. Now I was gone from Rivendell completely.   
  
"Thank you, dear horse. Now, let us make way to the mountains. We're going to.. well. somewhere," I stroked his neck, gleaming in the moonlight, then urged him to continue at a canter.  
  
  
~*~ Legolas's Point Of View ~*~  
  
  
The elven man reclined in his chair and smiled at Arwen. "Very nice meal"  
  
"Indeed, my dear, it was splendid," Aragorn grinned, then turned toward Legolas, "Now don't you have somewhere to be?"  
  
Legolas snorted. "I can take a hint," he muttered, then rose and turned to return to Kirilla. As he began to leave, a young elven girl rushed up, brandishing a necklace, then tossed it toward him, trying to catch her breath. "Hm? What've you got here?"  
  
"For.. you.. she.. said.. said.. not.. to.. hurry.. but," suddenly the girl caught her breath," but she was leaving! She was upon your steed Namárië!"  
  
At that precise moment, his stomach plummeted. At the same time, it felt as though something was disappearing from his heart. "NO!"  
  
Aragorn was on his feet and by his side, pulling him up by his upper arm. Legolas hadn't realized he'd fallen. Aragorn eyed his elven friend. "What's this, Legolas?"  
  
"She's gone! Kirilla! She's left!" great anguish filled his soul. He didn't understand why she wouldn't speak, and now why she had left. The elven girl had since made her quick depart. He peered down at the necklace.. "Pine.. her hair.. my horse.. a unicorn?"  
  
Staring for awhile, he then realized something. She left me a hint.. pine.. pine trees! There is perhaps other hints.. but I must find pine trees! Muttering to himself, he ignored Aragorn and the others and raced outside, dashing to the trees. Pressing a hand to a pine, he listened, pleading for an answer. Indeed, there was an answer, in the musical form trees had. The wind blew, their leaves whispered. Pressing an ear to the trunk, he concentrated, hoping to make out the message.  
  
~ She has gone. Farewell to Rivendell.. you should not find her, Prince. Everything is safer if you are apart ~  
  
"No! It is not, pine!" he barely contained the urge to thrust his fist at the tree. Yet he knew he would get trees and elves alike angry at him if he pulled a stunt like that. He would be mad at himself for allowing it to happen. "Please.. did she tell you anything more?"  
  
~ Far.. far away.. she goes.. and goes fast. Namárië will now follow her anywhere she goes.. ~  
  
Sighing as the trees refused to say more, other than repeating what they had already said, Legolas made his way to the stables and tacked up another of his steeds. As he was there, two other elves came.  
  
"Legolas? You are leaving?"  
  
"That obvious? I must go after her," Legolas said evenly.  
  
"Not alone, I hope!" Miran, a tall, dark-haired elf, muttered.   
  
"Yes, alone."  
  
The first to speak shook his head. "We will go with you, Prince."  
  
"Fine. But one thing's clear. I'm not stopping for frivalous adventures. We are going to find Kirilla. I will not stop until I find her."  
  
"Of course. We will meet you at the gates in ten minutes," the slightly shorter elf said promptly.  
  
"Good. See that you do, Viro and Miran," Legolas led his mount out of the stable and mounted, then road to the gates to wait.  
  
  
  
~*~ Back to Kirilla ~*~  
  
  
As we moved, I let Namárië out to a strong pace. Afternoon led into evening, and I made camp nearby a river. It easy to move around, but I was able to set up my bed and a fire. Leaving Namárië with words to help him guard, I searched for special herbs to hurry my healing along. Finding them, I spent the most part of the evening preparing them, though I paused to eat berries growing around the grove I had chosen. Namárië nibbled on grasses, watching idly.   
  
After my brew was finished, I enchanted it with elven magic, then both drank a thinned variety and slathered the rest, a bit thicker, on my ankle and the leg opposite. To speed the healing process, I transformed into unicorn and touched my horn to my hind legs. Not an easy task, to say the least, but I managed it. Namárië seemed much easier in my presence as a unicorn, and stood closer to the fire and myself.  
  
I took comfort in the big buckskin's presence. He was a talented fighter, and I knew from what Legolas had told me that he was special. Bred in Lothlorien, he was able to live longer than most equin as well as defend himself and his rider well. I settled down for the night, curled up beside the fire, Namárië standing almost right over me.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
In the morning, I found that my brew had worked, and when I unfolded my limbs, it was ever easier to move. I transformed to my elven form and cleaned the camp, leaving not a trace of my presence. After packing my items atop Namárië, I transformed into a unicorn once again and shared a breakfast of berries and grasses with the buckskin.  
  
We were off by ten, and the two of us flew swiftly across the landscape. For the next week or so, we travelled in thus fashion as I described. By day and travelling, we were equine, soaring toward the mountains that separated Rivendell and Lothlorien. I spent dawn and dusk elven, and slept as a unicorn. Some days I rode Namárië, but he much liked freedom, with his bridle off, tucked away in the saddle bags.  
  
There was always a feeling of urgency upon the air, as if I could not escape fast enough. Namárië followed me, as I knew he would. All followed unicorns, for unicorns held the promise of richness in more ways than one.  
  
One day, however, as I cleaned camp, strange voices grew on the air. The trees blew warnings, but I had been playing my pipes, which I kept with me always. Perhaps that is what drew them to the campsite. When I began to hear, I shuddered, for they were ugly voices. They spoke words I did not understand, but the words were filled with menace.  
  
I tucked my pipes away and shivered fearfully, not sure whether it was safe or not to become a unicorn. Namárië seemed just as wary of what was happening. My elven ears picked up on the footfalls of many men, closing in from all directions. I backed against Namárië, and a squeak escaped me. I had no time to decide what to do, for in just a moment, my fears were revealed.   
  
Bandits! Many of them, thought perhaps it seemed more than there really were. "Náie!" I cried, leaping up upon Namárië and urging the steed to jump and race. "Go, my darling!"  
  
"Elven, she is! Get her, Margol!" one of them cried. Another, also mounted, charged Namárië. The buckskin reared up to meet the clash of the dappled gray. The man atop, a burly man, yelled some sort of signal, and the dapple gray twisted, flank to flank with Namárië, leg to leg, shoulder to shoulder. I shouted in Elven again and tried to heel Namárië away.  
  
"Come on, Namárië! Go. Go!" I pleaded, pressing him on either side. The buckskin managed to break free from the press of the dapple grey. But it was too late, for Margol had an arm around my waist and was pulling me off of Namárië quicker than I could cry for help. Namárië jumped, just as I had asked. He stopped when he realized I was gone from his back, but some of the other bandits began closing in on the buckskin.   
  
I told him to go as quick as he could. I did not have a moment to say where for he was gone in an instant. Margol tightened his grip, taking my arms within it, tossing me across the saddle of the dapple gray. I tried to wriggle my way out, but he was quicker, and had me positioned so that I could not escape in short notice.  
  
I did not want to give in, but also did not want to get hurt any further. I relaxed. He seemed to take this as defeat, and let down his guard, urging the horse to move. His big mistake. I was fast and nimble when I leapt from the horse and into the trees above. Yells of anger followed me as I jumped from tree to tree. It was truely taxing on my energy, but I managed to get out of reach and sight within the quarter hour.  
  
I found a spot atop a sturdy branch and curled up against the trunk, wrapping my arms around myself and sleeping fitfully. 


	5. Words...

Just uploading to point out that yes, TEUL is still continuing.. and I'm glad people notice the Last Unicorn connection! Yes, there is one! I'll explain it out sometime in the story :) But I AM working on it! Plus.. for those of you who want to chat firsthand with other authors, find out quickly what's going on with the chapters.. go join the Elven Fans Unite yahoogroup! Newly begun, only two authors in so far.. but I hope to have more soon! Go here:   
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ElvenFansUnite   
  
And send donations to the loverly fanfiction.net! :) Spread the word about EFU :) I'll get chapters one, two, and three updated soon(gonna stay up late tonight fixing them up) then I'll work on chapter four!  
  
-Rilla 


End file.
